Liquored Up Love
by camwilskel
Summary: After stumbling into a bar, May finds a drunken Brendan and a connection begins to form between them. ONE SHOT


A/N: May and Brendan are both 21

**Liquored Up Love**

May stepped into Boulder Bar, her black jacket, red shirt and jeans dripping wet from the raging storm outside.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to the Pokemart..." She muttered as she took a seat at the bar.

The bartender approached her.

"Looks like you could use a towel" he smiled, handing her a towel.

"Thanks..." May replied, drying her face.

"So, you looking for a drink or did you drop in to admire the beautiful bar scenery?" The bartender smiled.

"The scenery's nice and all, but I'll take Bloody Mary..." May smiled back.

The bartender began to make her drink as she looked over and saw someone with their in their arms on the bar counter, almost passed out.

"He a regular?" May asked.

"No...he came in here about an hour, rambling about how his girlfriend of 5 months dumped him for a gym leader..." The bartender replied, as he handed her her drink.

"Poor guy..." May sighed as she took a sip of her drink.

"He's on his his 10th drink..." The bartender continued.

"Shouldn't someone take him home?" May asked.

"You volunteering?" He asked, smirking.

"N-no...I'm just asking..." She quickly replied as she took another sip of her drink.

"Right..." The bartender continues smirking as he went back to cleaning glasses.

May finished her drink, just as the man approached her.

"H-hey pre-*hiccup*pretty lady..." He said, very slurred.

May turned around and just smiled, knowing what had happened to him.

"Oh...I'm sorry...*hiccup* I shoulda bought you a drink fir-irst..." The man continued, still very slurred.

"Don't do that, just sit down with me" May smiled.

The man pulled the stool out, only to collapse on the ground.

"I'm okay!" He shouted.

"Oh Arceus! Are you okay?" May shouted as she began to help him up.

The bartender shook his head before beginning to help the man up as well.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" He shouted.

May helped him onto the bar stool and asked "so, what's your name?".

"Names EdgeMilesWorth...no wait, that's a game...Brendan...names Brendan..." He finally slurred out.

"My names May, nice to meet you" May smiled, shaking Brendan's hand.

"Uhhh...crap...something's wrong with my Pokenav..." Brendan slurred out.

"What is it?" May asked.

"Because you're out of this world! ...wait..." He slurred out, confused.

May just giggled.

"I should get you home, the rain seems to have calmed down...where do you live?" May asked.

"My apartment of course!" Brendan smiled.

"I mean your address" May giggled.

"I'll show you!" Brendan slurred.

May payed for her drink and left with Brendan.

After they got back to his apartment, it was getting dark.

"Well, there you are Brendan, It was nice meeting you" May smiled.

"You wanna come inside and meet my Mudkip?" Brendan asked with a slur.

"Alright then..." May smiled.

They walked inside Brendan's apartment, Brendan collapsing on his double bed.

May sat on the end of the bed as a Mudkip climbed into her lap.

"Mudkip?" Mudkip asked.

"Hey there Mudkip! My names May" May smiled.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip cheered.

"May?" Brendan asked.

"Yes Brendan?" May replied.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? My bed feels alot more empty since..." Brendan slurred out, depression in his voice.

"Uhhh...sure..." May interrupted.

She climbed into the bed next to Brendan, who was almost passed out, as Mudkip curled up at the end of Brendan's bed.

After a long silence, Brendan broke it by slurring out "May, I think your pretty..."

May blushed and stammered "uhhh...th-thanks Brendan..."

Brendan moved closer to May, feeling awkward, but somewhat comforted by Brendan's good hearted nature, even when drunk.

"May, I think I love you..." Brendan slurred out.

May's eyes widened and she deeply blushed.

"W-what?" She stammered out.

Brendan slowly placed his arm around her.

"Do you feel comfortable? Or should I stop?" Brendan slurred.

May was impressed, even when drunk, he still had manners.

"I'm...fine..." She said softly.

Brendan slowly pressed his lips to hers, beginning to kiss her softly.

May could taste the alcohol on his breath, but she didn't care, she began to softly kiss him back, wrapping her arms around him as they hugged and kissed eachother, until they both peacefully drifted to sleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
